You and Your Damn Mind Games
by AngelicKats
Summary: Grimmjow wakes up from yet another one of those dreams. What happens when he comes face to face with the one causing them?{Rated for adult wording but nothing else.}{Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Bleach characters in this story. I only take credit for the idea.}- A


What anime or other show/movie: Bleach  
Your Name: Stephanie  
Your age: 20  
Your Race: Espada  
Your Appearance:

Shoulder-length violet hair, blue-violet eyes, curvy, fairly short, forced to wear a tube-top and tight skirt for everyday clothes in Hueco Mundo.  
Your Personality: Sarcastic, short temper, sort of shy, not afraid to speak out.  
Past: Kidnapped by Aizen, where he experimented to see if he could turn a human into an Arrancar, and he did. Now Espada 0.  
Abilities: Can read minds, enter minds and instantly kill, or just mess with the person  
Your guy:

Grimmjow Jaggerjack  
Friends: Ulquiorra, Halibel, Tosen, and Nnoitra  
Family: none.

Grimmjow's P.O.V. 

I shot up from my bed, sweat coating my body. _Damn _I thought as I whipped the white covers off of my body_. _This wasn't the first time I had woken in the dead of night coated in sweat and out of breath. I felt as if I was losing my mind. _Maybe I am._ With a sigh of defeat I stood and headed to my bathroom to shower and change. Going back to sleep was a lost cause, I knew for a fact that _she_ would be waiting for me there.

After a long hot shower I got dressed and headed out of my room. I began wondering the halls of Hueco Mundo, trying to clear my head, but it was to no avail. I was still unable to rid my mind of the one person who seemed to haunt my every thought for the past 6 months, both waking and not. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I had never felt this way before.

I continued to walk aimlessly through the barren halls. Mumbling to myself as I walked not paying the slightest bit of attention as to where I was going. I was too consumed in my own thoughts to care about the outside world at the moment. Sighing in frustration I began to faster down the halls, almost running, as if I could simply run from all of the thoughts circling inside my head, but life was never that easy. For it was at that moment I ran, literally, into the object of all of my thoughts and sleepless nights.

_Stephanie._

Your P.O.V.

You had been walking down the down the halls of Hueco Mundo after taking your usual visit to Grimmy's room. For the past 6 months you had been going to his room every night to mess around with his dreams. You loved playing games with Grimmy's head. It was so fun to do. It was very easy to get a response out of him.

Over the last 6 months that you had been playing with Grimmy you had started to have feeling for the cat-like Espada. Thinking about it you frowned slightly. He would never feel the same way for you as you did for him. So you would just have to settle for messing with him. A small smile pulled at your lips as you turned a sharp corner.

Just as you turned the corner you walked into the very Espada that your thoughts were revolving around. The force of the collision resulted in both of you falling to the white tiled floor beneath you. He seemed to be rather frazzled. His aqua blue hair was a mess, his robes were wrinkled and looked as if they had been put on in a rush, and his eyes had a crazed look to them. He looked at me for a moment in surprise before he regained his composure and glared at you as he stood.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled at me. You stood and smirked. There was no way he was going to fool you, you had seen how frazzled he was and had a good feeling that it had something to do with your little visit to his room early. "Grimmy..." You whispered as you stepped closer to him and ran your finger nail lightly up and down his bare chest.

You heard him suck in a breath and try to hold back a moan, but judging by his thoughts he liked it, so you continued to play around with him. You brought your face close to his ear and blew on it. He shivered slightly underneath your hands and you smirked. "What's wrong Grimmy?" You asked in complete innocence as you stepped away from him.

He growled and pulled you back to him "Stop playing with me Stephanie." You looked up at him and fake pouted as you whined lightly "But Grimmy, its fun to play with you." He looked as a flicker of realization flashed in his eyes ice blue eyes. "So you admit to being the one who did it then?" He softly questioned in your ear. You smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

You leaned toward him until your lips were just barely brush his and whispered with a small smirk "Whatever do you mean, Grimmy?" He couldn't help but smirk back. "You and your damn mind games." He muttered against your lips as he pressed his lips more firmly to yours in a fiery kiss. All you could do was smirk and kiss him back.


End file.
